<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EMPTY PROMISES by cooloddball</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814175">EMPTY PROMISES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball'>cooloddball</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DESTIEL FIRSTS, CONFESSIONS AND TRUTHS [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Castiel has Flashbacks of the 'break up', Dean Winchester has Flashbacks of Purgatory 2.0, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Flashbacks of e15x03, Flashbacks of e15x09, Hurt No Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, The Empty (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooloddball/pseuds/cooloddball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out about the deal Cas made with the Empty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DESTIEL FIRSTS, CONFESSIONS AND TRUTHS [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>EMPTY PROMISES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my beta @geewobbles for your input and feedback.<br/>Any errors are my own.</p><p>Note: This fic is a continuation of the previous fic on this series. However, it can be read on its own but for those who want to understand it better and see how the story ends, read the entire series.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“It was my fault that the leviathans got out. It was my fault that we were here the first time, I carry that guilt every day.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know you’re sorry, Cas…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was talking about Jack. I already apologized to you. You just refuse to hear it.”</em>
</p><p>Purgatory, that is where Dean’s mind went first. Then it went to what had happened after, him getting worried sick that he had lost Cas to that godforsaken place, again. Then weeks later in the kitchen when Cas said he loved him too. Then to their first time together; how Cas made his toes curl from a mind-blowing orgasm and then all the other mind-blowing orgasms in the following days. It moved to the way Cas kisses him, pulling his bottom lip with his teeth, the way he maps his body with his hands and lips as if studying it; committing it to his memory. It finally moved to their date tonight and now…</p><p>
  <em>“Dean...mmph...we..need..mmph..to talk,” Cas said between kisses trying to push Dean away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We can talk later...right now, I want you to take me to bed and take me apart, Cas,” Dean moaned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I...uh...it’s the Empty. It’s coming for me, Dean.” Cas said. “It’s coming for me, I don’t know when or where but it’s coming and I am afraid.”</em>
</p><p>At first, Dean did not register what Cas had said. He figured Cas was drunk on wine, love, and lust. But then it hit him but he still did not understand.</p><p>"What do you mean you <em>the Empty</em> is coming for you? It let you go remember? Cas, are you feeling okay? Are you drunk?" Dean asked, confused, taking a step forward to examine Cas. All he saw was fear. He took a step back.</p><p>"I made a deal."</p><p>“What do you mean you made a deal. You said you annoyed it until it let you go.”</p><p>“Yes, but…”</p><p>"But what? You... you lied about it <em>jus</em>t letting you go? Why would you lie to us? Why would you lie to me? Me? For two freaking years?"</p><p>"No. I didn’t...would you listen to me, please?"</p><p>Dean heard the desperate pleading voice and decided to listen, if only for a moment. He was still confused.</p><p>"When Jack died, he went to Heaven because of his human side. You know this,” Dean nodded. He knew this. Old Lily Sanders, Anubis, Cas going to heaven to retrieve Jack’s soul. <em>So, what did this have to do with the Empty? Or a deal?</em></p><p>“But what I did not tell you is that the empty came for him because of his angelic side. It killed my brothers and sisters. It wanted Jack. I couldn't let it take him, not when we had just found a way to bring him back. I wanted to give you a<em> win</em> Dean. So I made the deal," Cas blabbered on.</p><p>Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It was like they were mice in a maze just going through the motions, reliving the same mistakes and never learning from them. He felt a headache coming on, followed by an ache in his gut.</p><p>"Say something, Dean."</p><p>Cas’ eyes were changing colour- they were a lighter blue and all the galaxies he had seen in them earlier were gone. He looked <em>human</em>. He did not know what to say. His throat was dry and there was a cold sweat cascading down his spine.</p><p>"Cas...wh...what? What am I supposed to say, Cas? Huh? Tell me. Let’s see, you lied to me, again. And even after that fight we had and you walked out on me...on us. I forgave you. And now you're telling me there are more lies?" He asked after a long awkward silence.</p><p>"It was not a lie. It was my secret to keep."</p><p>"Does Jack know?"</p><p>"Yes, but I told him to keep it from you because I knew you wouldn't take it well."</p><p>"So you made him an accomplice?"</p><p>"It is my life, Dean. My decision!" Cas was starting to get frustrated. <em>Why didn’t Dean understand? He had done this to protect him from himself.</em></p><p>"Oh yeah? What about me huh? Did you even think about me?"</p><p>"Of course I did! Everything I do is for you Dean," Cas was moving closer to Dean. Dean could feel his breath caress his cheek. He couldn’t look at him, yet he wanted to kiss him and punch him at the same time.</p><p>"Including lying? What the hell, Cas? I thought we were past this <em>bullshit</em>! I thought I finally had a shot at being happy," Dean scoffed as he backed a few steps away from Cas and turned around to face away from him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Dean."</p><p>"Are you? Are you sorry, Cas? You think sorry is going to fix this? Fix us?!" Dean asked in anger as he turned around again, this time facing Cas but staying put.</p><p>"No. But try to understand."</p><p>"Understand? You don't even know when it's going to come."</p><p>"When I was happy,” Cas muttered under his breath.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It said it would come for me when I was happy. It hasn't come yet. I am not happy. I am far from it."</p><p>Dean was taken aback.</p><p>"Oh really? You're not happy? Even with me?" He scoffed, nodding his head as if to say ‘<em>I see</em>’.</p><p>"Dean."</p><p>Dean pondered then he seemed to come to a realization.</p><p>"Well, I can't do this anymore, Cas. I just can't," he said matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Can't do what?" Cas asked, not understanding what Dean meant. He hoped it wasn’t this newfound relationship they had.</p><p>"This. Us," Dean motioned between them,</p><p>"Dean, please. Let's talk about this."</p><p>"No, Cas. There's nothing left to say."</p><p>"I love you, Dean."</p><p>"Love is not enough to fix it this time."</p><p>“So, what? Now we’re just done?</p><p>"Cas, we are not even in a relationship," Dean laughed sarcastically. <em>Ouch</em>.</p><p>"What do you mean? We've engaged in rather explicit sexual activity. We just went on a date. We have been sleeping in the same bed for the past six days. Doesn't that mean we're together? You said that I have made you happy these past few days."</p><p>"That may be true but it doesn't mean that we are together."</p><p>“So this meant nothing?”</p><p>It means, <em>everything</em>. Dean wanted to say.</p><p>“It sure meant nothing to you,” he countered.</p><p>“I can’t believe you just said that.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you have been lying to me for a whole year. You're breaking my heart, Cas.”</p><p>"And you think mine isn't broken right now seeing you like this? Seeing what I am doing to you?"</p><p>"I’m finding it difficult to trust anything you’re saying right now- you’ve lied to me plenty."</p><p>"I did not lie, Dean. I just didn't tell you."</p><p>"Ever heard of lying by omission?"</p><p>"Dean, I did not want to add this onto your pile of things to worry about. You and Sam have fought for this whole world. All I have ever done is break it. I needed to do something, no matter how insignificant to take away the burden of you having to live with the guilt of losing Jack. I wanted to give you a <em>win</em>."</p><p>“You call this a <em>win</em>? You living in eternal damnation? You think I’d want that for you?”</p><p>“No! Of course not! The <em>win</em> was getting Jack back to you and Sam...to us.”</p><p>“So, I..we got Jack back but then I have to lose you? You think I want to live in a world without you?”</p><p>“Dean I…”</p><p>"I have to go, Cas. I am exhausted. I need to be away from all this," Dean cut him off.</p><p>"Really? So you're just going to walk out on me like the past few days didn't mean anything at least?"</p><p>"Tell you what Cas, I have been through a lot of <em>shit</em> in my life. I have been to Hell, literally, you know this. But I have never felt as betrayed and as broken as I feel right now. You took my heart and made it whole. You made me happy. As a matter of fact, the happiest I have ever been. You gave me hope for a future I never thought I would have, with you. Then you crushed all of it right in front of my face. Tell me Cas, how can we fix that?"</p><p>"Dean please. Don't do this to us."</p><p>"You did this, Cas. You did this to us when you kept that secret. You did it when you looked me in the eye and said you loved me. When you made love to me. Tonight...hmm...tonight when you gave me the best night of my life. So I am not doing anything to us, Cas. You did it! This is just a consequence of your actions. We are done!"</p><p>Cas felt his throat tighten and his body run cold.</p><p>"What about Chuck? We need everyone to defeat him. We need all of Team Free Will 2.0"</p><p>"No, we don't. Billie said, Sam and I are messengers of Chuck’s destruction. Jack is supposed to kill him. She never said anything about needing you."</p><p>"Dean-"</p><p>"Goodbye Cas."</p><p>Dean contemplated going to his room but he figured Sam would still be awake, and he did not want to talk to him or anyone at the moment. He took his keys from his pockets, glanced at Cas’ sullen face for a fraction of a second longer than he had intended. He was met with sad eyes that had somehow turned grey. He wanted to hug him but he was so angry he needed to be away from him. He opened the driver’s door and got in, slamming it shut.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Cas asked, walking to his window. “Dean.”</p><p>In response, Dean started the engine and drove off. He did not care to look back at Cas.</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you going?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Jack’s dead, Chuck’s gone, you and Sam have each other. I think it’s time for me to move on.”</em>
</p><p>This time, Dean was the one that walked or rather drove away leaving Cas dejected and alone standing in the cold concrete garage with nothing but slumped shoulders, tears in his eyes, a broken heart, and the stench of regret hanging heavily in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>